Warlock: Cooking Element Patron
Your patron is the embodiment of a primary element of cooking, perhaps summoned through a great culinary feat, or through some ancient recipe. Maybe your patron is something even more primordial, the burning heat of an ever-burning oven, or a centuries-old aged cheese, awakened through mysterious means. Making a connection with such an entity can - and striking a deal almost always will - make changes to your personality. Drawing power from the element of heat might feed you urges to destroy things with reckless abandon. The feeling of the pure acidity might turn you resentful towards any kind of law, now preferring freedom in all ways. If you don't succumb to these feelings, you might learn to use them to your advantage, and become a channel and font of elemental destruction - or creation. Cooking Element Patron Features: Cooking Affinity At 1st level, you learn to speak and understand the dialect of primordial related to your patron's element, you also choose one of the four prime elements of cooking from which your patron is made. This choice affects future class features as well. You get one of the following benefits depending on the nature of your patron. * Salt Your patron is from the plane of salt, rigid and stern. Once per turn when you take damage, you can reduce the amount by an amount equal to your charisma modifier + half your warlock level (minimum of 1). * Heat Your patron hails from the plane of heat, a world burning with light and inspiration. Once per turn, when you roll for fire damage, you add your charisma modifier + half your warlock level (minimum of 1). * Acid The plane of acid from where your patron comes is in constant shift between tranquility and chaos. Once per turn, when you roll for damage, you can make the target make a dexterity saving throw, taking half your warlock level (minimum of 1) acid damage on a failure. * Fat Your patron resides in the plane of fat, a place that inspires freedom, quickness and at times anarchy. You can add your charisma modifier to your initiative rolls. Expanded Spell Lists Your Patron’s nature lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. Cooking Soul Starting at 6th level, your soul starts to mix with you patron’s cooking element. * Salt Your skin becomes arid and coarse. You gain resistance to nonmagical slashing and piercing damage. * Heat The heat inside you makes you bold on the inside and the outside. You gain resistance to fire and psychic damage. * Acid Your soul is in an everchanging state, yet unstoppable. You gain resistance to acid and force damage. * Fat You are becoming one with the forces that mold the fat plane. You gain resistance to lightning and thunder damage. Cooking Element Master Starting at 10th level, you can cast Conjure Elemental with the following adjustments. You don't need any material components, and the elemental is always of the same element as your patron, regardless of what type of terrain you cast the spell on. Furthermore, you don't need to maintain concentration for the elemental to remain friendly to you. Balanced Umami Starting at 14th level, you are able to break the barrier between your plane and the Umami, the combination of all the cooking elements. You gain a pool of d8s equal to half your warlock level. Once per turn when you deal damage to a creature with a spell, you can spend any amount of those dice to deal extra damage to one of the creatures you hit. Roll the dice you spend, add them together and choose the damage type you deal with those dice from fire, acid, force, or lightning. Your pool regains all expended dice when you finish a long rest. Cooking Element Expanded Spells Heat Element Expanded Spells Salt Element Expanded Spells Acid Element Expanded Spells Fat Element Expanded Spells Category:Subclasses Category:Warlock